unforgiven
by desiblevins101
Summary: Set in new moon-bella has a wonder life she is a vampire and has a fiancée. She goes to school and has friends but what happens when Edward comes back to ruin it all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hello, my name isBella. I normally don't talk about my personal life but I have now decided too. So as all probably already know I had a vampire boyfriend named edward, who left me because his brother jasper tried to eat me which I was cool with but Edward wouldn't let it go. So he left me in the woods after telling me that he didn't want me anymore at first I believed him but I now know that he was lying not that it matters because I hate his gutts , remember Victoria? The red-headed bitch from before? Well you should, shes kind of Important.

I'm sure you guessed already but I am a vampire. Victoria got a hold of me in the woods and changed me so...yeah. I still Iive in forks with my wonderful fiancée conner. I met him two months after Edward left, he took me in after I was changed and our relationship progressed until finally like 90 years later he finally proposed to me. Conner and i do go to school since we have nothing better to do. Everything was absolutely perfect in my life until that one day...


	2. Chapter 2

**an: hey guys! Well im apperently talking to no one Cuz no one is reading my story! :( my story has only been up for a few days and I only had one chapter but it still makes me sad does this mean my stories bad? Please if there is anyone reading my story let me know if its OK and that you want me to continue if you do. So,I'm going to put up yet another chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

,,come on babe,were going to be late!" I yelled up at conner who has been fixing his hair for a full five minutes rushed down the stairs"I didn't know you were in such a hurry to get to school! Let's go if your so excited! Stop standing there staring at me like that! You got a problem huh?...I'm just kiddin darli'n let's go.'' He joked in his adorable country accent, it makes me smile every time he calls me darli'n or sweetie pie he's just so damn adorable!

''OK,but I'm driving!'' I said grabbing the keys and walking out to my sweet,sweet baby girl! A ruby red porche( if that's how you spell it)I loved this car more than myself, it was a gorgeous color and very fast! Conner wasn't allowed to even touch it without my permission, which I never gave him.I got in and reved up the engine, conner got in next to me with a smile on his face that was so amazing that if it were possible I would of died all over he was absolutely perfect the entire ride to school he complained about the wind messing up his hair which looked perfectly fine to me! Sometimes I could of swore he was actually gay and was using me as a cover up. When we pulled up at school a sent hit my nose almost immediately and I knew that smell all to well-vampire- but their wasn't just one scent their were five. Five really familiar scents. I looked around the parking lot to find where the scents were coming from and found a silver Volvo and a red BMW and standing a round the very familiar cars were five very familiar vampires. There stood Alice,Jasper,Emmett, Rosalie and him,Edward. And they were all staring straight at me. I let out a growl,conner looked away from the rearview mirror and at me with a questioning look on his face" their here! " I explained '' the Cullen's!" i spat out the name like it was poison in my mouth. he growled ''where?!'' I pointed to them and he sighed ''their looking at you as if your a ghost. I can't believe they came back here."he said a sad look came over his face " they hurt not fair!'' I laughed in a non -humorous way "your telling me." "well what do you want to do darli'n? We can go home and apply to another school." "Don't be ridiculous conner, I'll just ignore them if they try to talk to me and if they don't leave me alone I'll just have to murder them-quite simple actually.""come on my sweet, you know that their going to try to talk to you. And I understand that they hurt you and all but I don't think violence is the answer sweetie. I believe that you should laugh at them ya'know- they say hello and you crack a joke and walk away. Sound good?'' ''Oh yeah that sounds perfect I'll crack a joke and then punch them in the face!'' He sighed and chuckled" alrighty then". And with that we got out of the car and walked into the school.

I


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 3**

i walked into my first class and of course right there by my desk sat none other than just sat there staring at me the entire hour,I growled at him and he looked away but it didn't take not five seconds before his eyes wandered right back to me. Finally the bell for second hour rang and I ran at a human speed to my second hour. Luckily I had this class with conner. I took my seat next to him and he gave me a humorous smile." Why did you bring your language to history?" He asked

I looked down at my books and saw that I did for a fact have my language not history" because I had first hour with Edward and so when the bell rang I just ran here - he just sat there staring at me like I had three heads!" I then in walked Edward, he gave his slip to and then sat down at the table right next to conner and I.I whispered over to conner" he's right there and staring at me again."

He looked over at Edward and then whispered to me" I'm going to make him jealous, play along" he said slipping his hand around my waist and rubbing my hip. Edwards face was priceless,his whole jaw dropped.I put my head in conners shoulder and snuggled into his side, he moved his hand to right below my breast and kissed my forehead. I let out a little giggle and he smiled down at me.

" , - do we have a problem?" asked stopping his lesson to look at us.

" no ,sorry please continue your lesson." Conner replied

" how about you take your hand off of first."conner slowly pulled his hand away" now move away from eatchother" conner scooted away from me."thank you " finished going back to his lesson.

Conner leaned over" its ok we have all night!" He whispered. I giggled and we actually took notes for the rest of the hour.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: no more chapters will be posted until beta is found! Sorry 


	6. Chapter 6

Conner and I walked into the cafeteria together hand and hand"go ahead and sit, I'll get lunch" conner said. He kissed my forehead and headed for the lunch line. I went to sit at our table to find that the Cullen's had gotten comfortable there. Great now I have to talk to them"your in my spot" I said Alice looked up at me her golden eyes huge "bella?" She asked get up and closer to me " is it really you?" " naw, my names Alice-yes its me now move! " I demanded. "Please talk to us! We have questions!" She whined. " you have exactly three questions and that's it." "How are you still alive?" Alice asked " well Alice, you see when a vampire bites a human..." "No I mean who did this to you? Why?'' " look you asked me how I am still alive and I answered it! You have two more questions left! No take backs!" "May I?" Edward asked " may you what?" "Ask you a question" " yeah sure this is your last " " what?! I thought we had two left!" Emmett exclaimed " well now you have none" "Wh- w- h- what! How?!"he stuttered " well,Edward used the second one when he asked if he could ask me a question. And then you yelled ''what!'' Which is a question...so" I trailed off. " that's stupid!" Rosalie cried. " so are you. now go! " " woah! Woah! Woah! Hey now! What's all the yell'n for?" Conner asked running at human speed over to our table " Cullen's." " that's the problem!" " what y'all doin at our table!" " we didn't know this was your table." Jasper said " hi I'm jasper,I hope you guys are not to mad at us. We'll move now." Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice and they walked to another table followed by everyone else. Edward gave me a sad yet polite smile as they walked away. I turned to conner" we should go home. I don't think I can stand it here any longer" Alright darl'in if that's what you want then you got it!'' 


	7. Chapter 7

When we pulled up at the house we were met by yet the biggest surprise. Our house ash! The whole house was burnt to ashes including everything in it. " oh my god conner! The house!" I screamed " I know baby,I know. Just calm down OK?" " okay. What do we do now? We have no house." " idk baby. Our money was burnt with the house. it looks like we will have to stay at a hotel for a while." " how long?" " awhile" was all he said " what do you mean a while." " it'll be awhile before I can work up the money to buy a new home." (5 hours later) The hotel room conner and I were staying in smelled of pure death. And the restroom was locked from the inside,the maid was a total bitch and there was never anyone at the front desk. " conner I want to go home, this hotel sucks!" He looked up from his book" I know babe, but this was the only room I could get for fifty bucks." " I know" I sighed " awe come here" he held open his arms for me. I climbed up into his lap and he held me to his chest." Don't be upset, I'll fix this. But for now we should make use of that bed over there" he said seductively I laughed " only if you brought condoms! I don't want to he pregnant just yet." Conners gift was the ability to create offspring whether its with another vampire or human he can create a little life so we make sure to always use protection. " always prepared!" He laughed. " well then what are you waiting for? CLAIM ME!" ( hours later) " wow- that -was- amazing." I panted. "Agreed" he huffed. I giggled " this bed smells like murder." " the room was only fifty bucks Darl'in." I know but they could give us some airfreshner at least." My phone gave out a shrill ring. I looked at the caller ID. It read unknown. " who is it?" Conner asked " I don't know"- " hello?" I answered the phone " hello" came Alice's squeaky annoying voice" you could always come stay at our house you know." " what!? How did you even get my number?" " Bella I'm a ninja ! You know this!- now are you going to stay with us or not?'' " or not." " awe come on! Please! " ... An: so will Bella take Alice's offer? So I'm guessing that some of you are very confused . I wrote an authors note for chapter five saying that I would not post another chapter until I found a beta. Well let's just say that I no one would beta my story. So I decided to just continue to post my chapters although they are honesty written very badly. But hey! I tried! I would like to give thanks to all that have reviewed and followed my story ! I'm sorry that my writing isn't the Bea but I'm going to continue anyway a just for you guys! Review!... that's right that button right there... click on it! 


	8. Chapter 8

An: Sooo when I typed everything up it was set correctly and space out and all but then I went back and checked it and my whole chapter was scrunched together! Ugh! I'm so sorry about that! I don't know how to fix it! 


End file.
